Running Away
by Nati girl
Summary: meredith tries to shut one door and open another, but will Derek let her?CHAPTER 11 UP! also has some stuff between addison and a new intern...mostly MD though
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Chapter 1

Meredith Grey sighed as she shut her locker door for the last time. She looked around the empty room, trying to absorb as much as she could about Seattle Grace. Meredith couldn't believe it had come to this. She couldn't believe that she, Meredith Grey, daughter of world class surgeon Ellis Grey, was running away. Nobody except the chief of surgery knew of her departure to New York. Not Izzie. Or George. Or Christina. And definitely not Derek. He definitely didn't know. Meredith swung her tote bag over her shoulder and trudged on through the halls of the Seattle Grace Hospital. Her resident, Doctor Bailey was ranting at an intern who hadn't filled out his post op notes properly. _Just like Bailey_, she chuckled. Luckily she didn't see anyone else, or she was sure to break down into tears. Meredith walked up to her car and turned around, admiring the hospital in all its glory. _That was yesterday, this is today_, she told _herself._

"Come in," said Doctor Webber as Derek stepped into his office. Derek slumped into the chair in front of the chief's desk. "I'm so sorry chief. I couldn't save her for you. I know she was your friend, and i really tried. But i did my best and that's all that matters,"

"I know. It's a shame she has to go…"

"Um, chief? The woman is dead, not about to die,"

"Uh, sorry. Right,"

_Phew. Almost let it slip,_ thought Richard

Derek noticed that the chief seemed a bit flustered after Derek reminded him that his friend was dead. _I guess his friend has just died_, reasoned Derek.

"Is that all?" asked Doctor Webber, not wanting to let Meredith's departure slip to the person she had insisted didn't know.

"Uh, yeah. Like i said, i am so sorry,"

But to Webber's surprise, Derek sat in the seat, as if glued to it.

"Is that all?" the chief asked impatiently.

Derek didn't reply, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Derek!" exclaimed Webber. Derek suddenly looked up.

"Yeah," he replied as he finally got up and walked to the door.

_Phew, _thought the chief, _that was too close for comfort_.

_Why is the chief acting so strangely_, Derek asked himself. _He seems so flustered, as if on edge. Meredith was acting the same way…_

"Chief?" asked Derek as he turned around.

"Hmm?"

"What's really going on?"


	2. sticky situation

Chapter 2

Meredith drove around Seattle for the last time. She parked her car at the dock where she and Derek used to catch ferryboats together. He used to wrap his masculine arms around her and she felt as if nothing could touch her. But now, she stood alone on the ferryboat, the wind cool and crisp. Derek was no where to be found. She would never see these sights again, or feel the warmth of Derek near her body again. It was gone. Lost. Whatever.

If she just hadn't given into temptation, if she hadn't given to his charm, she wouldn't even be on the ferryboat. But she was. Because she screwed up. Because he had a wife. Izzie, George and Christina would still be there for her, even if she hadn't decided to leave. But she had, there was no turning back now. _What Derek and i had is gone_, she thought to herself bitterly, the _door is closed. All i have to do is wait for another one to open._

Webber spun around suddenly.

_Damn, i was so close,_ Webber thought.

The chief, stood up and looked into Derek's eyes. Should he lie? What should he do? Meredith didn't want him to know, but he deserved to. Derek glared back at him, his eyes piercing into Webber's soul.

_should i lie? Nope, Derek can see right through me. _

_What is he hiding?_ Derek wondered.

Richard started to fiddle; with anything he could get his hands onto, which happened to be his in and out tray. Suddenly it tipped over, spilling its contents onto the floor. They both immediately leant down, picking up the paper that was now scattered on the floor.

_Great. Just perfect. I cannot let him find Meredith's transfer application! _

The chief suddenly saw the word transfer in bold writing in the mess and grabbed it. Derek looked at him with a questioning look on his face, but he just excused it. Soon everything was picked up and Richard stuffed them back into the trays. He sat down trying to tidy everything up. He noticed that Derek was standing there. Still.

"What is going on," Derek repeated sternly.

_Should i lie? Or should i do what Adele does and help people along?_

"Nothing. Really"

_Someone ought to tell him he sucks at lying_, thought Derek.

"Yeah, and the world is flat," Derek said flatly.

"Umm… yeah"

_Think Richard think._

"I was just worried about Ellis Grey. She might die soon."


	3. Truth

Chapter 3

Derek stared at him in disbelief. _How was Meredith coping with this? Shit, she must be devastated!_

"Derek- you mustn't tell anyone okay?" said the Chief trying to play along with the awkward situation he had just created.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Derek replied hurriedly.

_Great. Now what am i going to tell him. Uh, Meredith isn't here right now. She's in the airport waiting for her flight to New York? Think Richard!_

Richard looked at Derek. His face had worry and concern for Meredith written all over it.

_She needs him just as much as he needs her_, realised Richard.

Richard slapped his hands on the desk in frustration, making the desk tremble and a document fall onto the floor.

APPLICATION FOR TRANSFER: Meredith Grey

Derek starred at the file that had fallen onto the floor in front of his feet. The Chief immediately rose to his feet looking on in horror as Derek picked up the document, flipping open the cover.

Applicant: Meredith Grey

To: New York County Hospital

When: 28th March

Period: 6.5 years

Reason: Personal reasons

Derek could not look any longer. Anger rose within him like the blood that coursed through his veins. He threw the application onto Richard's desk and starred at him sternly. No words could describe the hurt and anger that he felt.

Finally, he regained his composure and yelled, " HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? WASN'T ANYBODY BOTHERED TO TELL ME? I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"NO DEREK YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" replied the Chief angrily, "You have a wife, you are Meredith's ex-boyfriend. Ex, Derek,"

"SHE IS THE WOMAN I LOVE RICHARD!" cried Derek desperately.

The whole room was silent. It was as if the whole world had stopped. Time was still.

Suddenly a small voice could be heard, " What about Addison?"

"I don't know. All i know is that i need to find Meredith," snapped Derek.

"Fine. If i tell you- promise me that you will sort it out with Addison,"

Derek nodded, " I will promise that i will tell her about how i feel, if that's what you mean,"

"Alright. She went to the domestic airport."

"Thanks," Derek replied sarcastically.

Richard huffed as he sat back down, and once again Derek was there. Still.

"My god! What the hell are you waiting for! Go get her for crying out loud!"

"Uh, you didn't tell me what her flight was," Derek replied, excitement filling his voice.

"Right. Flight SQ345, gate 22,"

Derek turned around and began to run out of the room.

"Oh and Derek?"

"Yeah,"

"You didn't hear this from me,"

"Of course," Derek replied flashing one of his Mcdreamy smiles. And before Richard could mutter another word, Derek was gone.


	4. Cutting off loose ends

Chapter 4

Derek rushed through the halls of Seattle Grace hospital, still dressed in his scrubs. As he turned a corner, he bumped into the familiar figure of Nurse Debbie, her files scattering onto the floor. Usually Derek would be a gentleman and help her, but this…this is was a special occasion.

"I am so sorry Debbie," Derek called out as he turned and continued to run. He slammed the door to the locker room open, opening his locker, grabbing only his coat and keys. Just as he rushed for the door, it opened, revealing Addison, dressed in her famous Salmon coloured scrubs.

"Derek, where are you going?" she asking, indicating the car keys still jingling in his hand.

Derek glanced down at the keys, slowly raising his head to look into his wife's eyes.

_I might as well start telling the truth_

"I'm going to the airport," he answered truthfully.

"What? Why?" Addison exclaimed, startled at her husband's response. Derek let out a deep sigh looking at the floor, slumping onto the wall.

"I'm going to catch Meredith," he whispered.

"Oh, HANG ON-YOU ARE CATCHING WHO?"

Derek looked at her, gaining confidence in his love for Meredith, " I am going to stop Meredith leaving," he replied sternly, pushing off the wall.

"Oh no you're not!" Addison replied, her voice becoming a shriek, " You are _my_ husband, i am_ your_ wife and she is your _ex_ girlfriend. Let her move on. Leave her alone!"

"But i can't" Derek yelled back helplessly.

"Let her move on. As a friend you aren't doing her any favours,"

Derek snorted, " Friends? I can't just be friends with her, i need her in my life. As my lover. I shouldn't have lied to her and you and pretended as if i could live with her as my friend. I have one chance to make things right and i am going to do it tonight,"

"Where does this leave us?" Addison replied, her voice just above a whisper.

"I guess this is it. When i get back it will be over and i will have to sign. You need to move on. Even if it is with Mark. I need you to be happy and…"

"I am happy. With you,"

"No, you're not," Derek replied firmly, " You and i… we can have a conversation, but besides that we are…not much. Our marriage is mediocre and its just not working. Our sex has gone to pot and we just cannot satisfy each other in the way we should satisfy each other,"

Derek glanced down at his watch, he needed to get moving. But Addison was in tatters and she needed him, maybe not as her husband, but as her friend. On the other hand, Meredith was getting ready to catch a plane out of Seattle. Out of his life.

"I am so sorry," he whispered as he pushed past her, walking out the door. However, he wasn't just walking out a door, he was walking out of a marriage, he was walking out of a family. And he was doing something he had never done before. He was walking out on a friend.

"Hi, can i have your passport and boarding pass please, " asked a attendant at the Seattle Domestic Airport. The woman the attendant was serving was a beautiful young woman, with silky blonde hair and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a lilac shirt. The woman slipped her boarding pass and passport across the counter and the attendant accepted it and looked at the computer.

"Meredith Grey?" she asked

"Yes,"

"To New York City direct?"

"Yep,"

"You have already checked in all luggage?"

"Yes,"

"Okay," sighed the attendant as she assessed passport.

"Long day?" asked the woman.

"Hell yeah, its my first day. Thank god i have my boyfriend to go home to,"

Meredith just looked at the floor.

_Stupid red light! _thought Derek in frustration. He checked his watch once again. The light turned green once more and Derek sped down the road. His nerves were all over the place. He turned on the radio and Meredith favourite song played,

When you're in your darkest hour,

and all of the light just fades away

and when you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey,

well hang on and be strong,

taking each step one day at a time,

You can't lose your spirit,

Let live and let live,

Forget and forgive,

Its all how you see it,

And just remember to keep it together,

Cause don't you know you're never alone

Derek turned the radio off abruptly. He needed to get there and fast. He looked up and saw the sign, Seattle International airport. He was finally there.

"So, why are you going to New York?" asked a handsome young man sitting next to Meredith waiting for their plane. He was tall man, with broad shoulders and straight hair, gelled up at the front.

"Uh, i am moving there. Permanently, i think,"

He laughed, " What do you mean, you think?"

"Well, I'm a surgical intern and i got a transfer to New York County Hospital and uh, if i like it there i'll just stay there,"

"So what was wrong with Seattle, was the hospital crap or something,"

"No! No, no! Nothing like that. Just personal reasons,"

"Oh, so you're running away from something or someone," he chuckled, leaning into his chair.

"I am not running away from anyone," Meredith replied indignantly.

"Yeah. And I'm the sexiest man alive,"

"Enough about me. Why are you going to New York?"

He looked at her and smiled, " I am going there to visit my girlfriend,"

"Right," replied Meredith, " Well if i was you i'd get ready to be dumped because you are…"

"Perfect,"

"No, you're arrogant, like my ex boyfriend," Meredith stated, her voice trailing off at the mention of Derek.

"He's the guy you're running away from isn't he?" the man asked suddenly.

"No he's not!" exclaimed Meredith.

"Yeah he is,"

"Shut up…"

"Andrew,"

"Andrew."

Derek ran up to the front counter of American Airlines.

"Are there any seats available on flight SQ345?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but SQ345 just took off."


	5. Loose ends still loose

Chapter 5

Derek slammed his hands down on the counter in frustration.

"Damn it," he mumbled, running his hands through his silky brown hair. He turned away from the counter, trying to figure a way to track her down. He knew that once she was in New York it would be hard to track her down. Derek walked out of the airport, out of ideas and options. Christina would never tell him Meredith's new address, especially after all the shit he had put Meredith through. Derek unlocked his car and sat in the drivers seat for a while.

"Why does this have to be so hard!" he cried, slamming his hands on the wheel.

Meredith sat in her seat, looking sadly out of the window. A young lady sat next to her, reading a magazine. She was pregnant and had a maternal glow. Meredith sighed when she thought of the life that she and Derek could have had. _Am i doing the right thing?_ Meredith asked herself. The pregnant woman looked up from her magazine and asked, " So why are you going to New York?"

"I am going there for an internship, I'm going to be a doctor," Meredith replied, without any feeling.

"Oh, that's nice…"

"Meredith,"

"Meredith," repeated the woman, " I'm Alyssa, Alyssa Peterson,"

"Meredith Grey,"

"I'm going to meet my husband," Alyssa explained.

_God! What is it with people going to New York to meet loved ones! _ thought Meredith exasperatedly.

"I'm actually running away from the man of my dreams who happened to be my boss," blurted out Meredith. The woman didn't seem that surprised. She simply nodded and asked, " Does this man of your dreams actually know you exist or is he some fantasy that you wish you could have?"

"Uh, both."

The woman chuckled, " I see. So why are you here? If he's the man of your dreams then why are you on this plane instead of chasing him?"

"Because he's married,"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? He's married, forbidden,"

"How do you know that you aren't the woman he wants?"

"Because… that's a valid question,"

Derek drove through the streets of Seattle, towards the ferry dock. It always seemed as though he found his best ideas there. _Should he just give up?_ he asked himself. He boarded the ferry boat and walked onto the deck. The lights of the buildings glittered like the stars. How could he chase her? He did not know her address or anything. Then he realised. He knew that she was going to work at New York County Hospital. With that thought he relaxed and enjoyed the view.

Authors note: I am sorry it is so short, but if you review then i will reply sooner. The more reviews i get the faster i will update. Its all up to you. If i get enough reviews then i might even update today or tomorrow. But if i don't get enough then it could be three, four days to even a week before i update. The power is in your hands, so please review because your reviews mean the world to me!


	6. new life

Chapter 6

"Grey!"

"Yes Dr Saunders?"

"You will be with Dr Anderson in Cardio, understand?" barked Meredith's new resident, Dr Saunders. Meredith nodded obediently and scurried down the halls of New York County Hospital. It had been a week since Meredith had left Seattle and she was still just adjusting. She had moved in with some other interns from the hospital, Mandy Holloway and Kaitlyn Bennett. Thankfully, Mandy and Kaitlyn were like Izzie and Christina, so Meredith was not reminded of how much she missed them too often. However, Meredith often lay in bed at night, reminiscing of her life in Seattle. She thought about Izzie, Christina, George, Alex, even Dr Bailey and Dr Burke. But she spent most of her time thinking about Derek. Derek Shepherd. She resented him for consuming her mind most of the time. Meredith ran into the room where her new attending, Dr Anderson stood and their patient were.

"You took your time Dr Grey," commented Dr Anderson, clicking her tongue, " I was hoping you could explain to Mr Weir what we will be doing today,"

Meredith swallowed loudly. It was going to be a hell of a long day.

"Dr Montgomery Shep… i mean, Doctor Montgomery, i think that you should get some sleep, you look terrible," said the new intern at the Seattle Grace Hospital, Matthew. Addison looked wearily into the eyes of her new intern. He was a handsome young man with sandy blond hair and a toned body. _God, his voice is sexy_, a voice in her head said. She rubbed her eyes wearily, shaking her head of the thought. _No, he's an intern_, her conscience told her.

_A hot intern from Australia_, replied the voice in her head. Matthew looked at her curiously and tilted his head to a side. _Freaking hell! _Thought Addison, _Stop turning me on! _She got off the gurney she was sitting on, shutting the book she was looking at. Without any warning, she did something she never thought she would do.

" I really miss Meredith you know," sighed Izzie as she walked into the house, her hands filled with grocery bags.

"Wow. This is coming from the person who was a judgemental bitch to her over the whole George fiasco," snorted Christina.

"Come on, she was in the wrong about that one," defended Izzie, putting a can of chopped tomatoes in the fridge.

"Yeah, only cause she had just met her father for the first time in 20 years on top of the fact that she had just found out her mother was a dirty whore,"

"I guess that leaving was what was best for her," replied Izzie sadly, " I mean with her mother, finding out she has two half sisters and the whole George thing,"

"Uh, you forgot the biggest reason why she left," Christina butted in.

"Mcdreamy," the both said at the same time.

"God, i really want to kick his ass now," mumbled Christina as she helped Izzie put away the groceries.

"I am sure you do. Call me when you do kick his ass though. I wanna see that," laughed Izzie.

"Hang on- why am i helping you put away your groceries when i don't live here?"

"Uh, because you're my friend and because Alex is a frat boy bitch who has once again escaped helping to do the chores," giggled Izzie.

"Your forgot the fact that Mcdreamy drove away our best friend so she can't do it either," mumbled Christina.

_Holy Shit! Did i just do that?_ thought Addison, running her fingers through her bright red hair as she walked away from Matthew. She quickened her pace as she raced out of the halls of the Seattle Grace Hospital and into the car park. Matthew still stood there, shocked. The Doctor Montgomery, one of his attendings just kissed him. He touched his now slightly swollen lips as he recalled their kiss. It wasn't quick. It wasn't light. It was full of desperation and passion. And it sure as hell wasn't unwanted.

Meredith slumped the wall of an on-call room, searching for peace and quiet, and a place away from the ranting of Dr Anderson and Dr Saunders. She soon fell asleep again the wall her head slouched to one side.

(start of dream)

"_That was good surgery Mer," Derek said as he ran down the hallway to catch Meredith._

"_Thank you, Dr Shepherd," replied Meredith, smiling gleefully, " I could really use some rest," _

"_Oh god, me too," Derek replied as they walked into a on call room. Meredith immediately took the bottom bunk, causing Derek to laugh, " You always get the bottom bunk!" _

"_Hey, its not my fault you just aren't quick enough," _

_Meredith lay asleep until she heard the bunk above her creak loudly. _

"_A 911," Derek explained as he slipped on his shoes which he had taken off earlier. Meredith got up out of her bunk ,meeting Derek's eyes. _

"_Yeah,"_

"_I'll see you later," Derek said, quickly kissing her. He stopped for a moment, contemplating what he had just done and soon rushed out of the room._

_(end of dream)_

Light flooded the on call room and a familiar voice said, "They told me that I'd find you here,"

Meredith looked up wearily, widening her eyes when she realised who was in front of her.

"Oh Shit,"

Hi guys, i am updating really quickly not because i got enough reviews( i would like a few more), but because i thought that i was a bit mean not updating for a week last time. i am serious this time when i tell you that is all up to you how quickly i update. if i get enough reviews then i might update tomorrow or if not you might have to wait a week or something.

luv nat


	7. why?

Chapter 7

"What the hell are you doing here Grey?" barked Dr Anderson, standing over Meredith threateningly.

"I was just…"

"I don't want to hear excuses," Dr Anderson replied in a frighteningly calm voice.

"I am so sorry,"

"Look, just because you just got here don't expect special treatment, because no one will give it to you. In fact, most of the people here will be tougher on you because you decided that the SGH wasn't good enough you. So, maybe you should start proving yourself by getting back to work! I've paged you three times!"

_why did i leave Seattle?_ thought Meredith, _this woman is hundred times worse than Bailey._

Addison walked into Joe's bar, her Gucci bag slung over her shoulder. She sat down at a seat and ordered a drink.

"So what brings you to my humble bar?" asked Joe as he placed her drink in front of her.

"Um… nothing is wrong really. Unless you consider kissing an intern a crime," she replied. Joe didn't reply. Addison looked up and saw Joe standing there, unsurprised.

"Well come on, you're a bartender, give me advice,"

"I am not smart enough to give people advice, that's why i am a bartender," Joe stated simply.

"Bullshit," replied Addison, forcing her drink down her throat. Joe looked at Addison. The Addison he had heard about was a posh, confident red haired woman who knew what she wanted.

_Right now this woman isn't posh or confident. At least she's still a red head, so my sources weren't totally wrong about this woman. And she is fine…stop Joe! You have a boyfriend!_

"Another one," Addison rasped, her fingers outlining the rim of her glass. Joe nodded as he served her another drink, "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me the kind of stuff you tell Meredith," Addison stated.

"Alright. Let me see… you kissed an intern ha?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, i dunno if there is much to say. You have to decide if you kissed the guy for all the right reasons. You have to decide if you have honest feelings for the guy or if you kissed him just to see how Derek will react once he finds out. That's all i know,"

"Another one," Addison ordered.

"You're a crap advisor," she slurred as she tipped the contents of the glass down her throat.

"I told you so. By the way, you need to get a cab home. You're drunk,"

Addison looked up, "you know what? That was the only worthwhile thing you have said all night,"

"Then maybe i am not such a crap advisor after all," Joe replied. With that, Addison walked out of the bar.

"Oh my god! Did she really?"

"Yes, you better believe it! Doctor Montgomery just kissed her intern, Matthew, passionately on the lips. I saw it with my own eyes! It wasn't even a quick one. I mean the guy's lips were slightly swollen afterwards!"

"Are you sure you aren't making this up?"

"I'm positive! She really kissed him!"

"Who could blame her? The guy is hot!"

"I wonder how Mcdreamy is going to react,"

"I'd probably guess that he wouldn't care at all. Wouldn't you?"

"Dr Burke! I…we were… we were just…"

"Gossiping?" asked Dr Burke. All the nurses smiled guiltily as they watched Dr Burke walk out of the hospital.

Addison stood outside, waiting for her cab to arrive when a voice said,

"Everyone is talking about it you know,"

Addison turned around. There stood Dr Preston Burke.

"Oh god. How did it get out?"

"Do you even have to ask? The nurses of course, they're all a bunch of gossip queens,"

"I don't know what happened," Addison said, the both of them sitting down on a bench, "I was just so lonely and tired of everything, and he was just there. I'm supposed to be the responsible one and I'm the one who started the whole thing!"

"Now he probably thinks that you two are star crossed lovers or something," chuckled Burke.

"Yeah probably," laughed Addison, wrapping her coat around her tighter as a light breeze blew.

"These things happen. Don't worry, soon someone else will do something out of the normal that will cause the nurses to start gossiping again," soothed Preston.

"Sometimes i wonder how i got to this point. How i got to be in Seattle, how i came to be without Derek. I wonder why i was so stupid to move out here when i didn't want to. I mean, who in their right mind would pack up and leave the security of family and friends to save a failing marriage?"

"You weren't stupid to move out here. You thought that you could save your marriage. You thought that moving out here was the right thing to do, for your career and for your marriage. You had no idea that Derek had moved on,"

"NO! I did know that Meredith existed! I knew that he had a new girlfriend! And yet i was stupid enough to come out here anyway!"

"Yes, because you thought that Meredith was just a fling, revenge, whatever,"

"I am Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery," Addison stated with tears running down her face, " I was dux at school, one of the best student through Med school and one of the best interns at the hospital i worked at. How did i let myself become this?"

"What do you mean this?"

"I mean a crying, lonely woman! It was never meant to be this way! I was never meant to be married for 11 years just to have it fall apart! I was never meant to be without Derek!" Addison cried. Suddenly the beep of a car horn was heard and Addison walked over to her taxi. Preston just sat there, shocked that he had just seen a new side to Dr Montgomery.

Just as Meredith was about to get up, Dr Anderson sat beside her, keeping Meredith down.

"What do you want of me?" asked Meredith, " I'm not some spoilt brat like you think i am. I am just me, Meredith Grey. I'm not just Ellis Grey's daughter,"

"I know that you aren't just Ellis Grey's daughter. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you have the privilege of being her daughter,"

"Privilege?" scoffed Meredith, " She was never there for me. She had an affair during her marriage to my father, which subsequently ended when i was young! Now she's in a nursing home and its freaking painful to watch her all feeble and helpless! Its no privilege to be daughter!"

"Okay… once you get over your little tantrum, get back to work!"

Meredith got up, sick of Dr Anderson's ranting.

"By the way…"

Meredith didn't hear the end of her sentence because she had already rushed out the door. Meredith clutched her files tightly as she sped off to her patient. Just as she turned the corner she ran into another person. Her files fell onto the floor, scattering in all directions.

"Crap!"

"Crap?"

"Oh sorry… Holy crap!

"Gee, hi to you too,"

Hi guys, thanks for all your reviews- they mean a lot. YOU GUYS ROCK! This is my longest chapter yet and i hope it satisfied you. Don't worry, I'm not done yet, so you better keep reading and reviewing if you want to see where this story goes because i have a lot more tricks up my sleeve that you will not see coming… ever( or unless you are mega smart- which i bet you all are of course). So if you want to see what tricks i have up my sleeve and you want me to update faster, review! Because each review counts.


	8. meet me

Chapter 8

"Oh my god…Derek?"

"Hi Meredith,"

Meredith looked at Derek in awe. She couldn't believe he was there in front of her. He had come all the way from Seattle, but was it just to see her?

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, not even a hello; i see how it is,"

"Seriously Derek, what are you doing here," Meredith insisted as they both leant down to pick up her files.

"I'm here to visit family," he replied. Meredith let out a sigh of disappointment. She was hoping he was there to see her. Derek saw the disappointment in her face and caught her hand.

"What?" Meredith asked angrily, trying to release her hand from his grip.

"Seriously Meredith. Why do you think I'm here?"

"You're here to see family," she replied firmly.

"No. I'm not here to see family; I'm here to see you,"

Meredith stopped and looked Derek in the eye. He actually looked as if he was telling the truth, he looked sincere. Soon Meredith could not deal with looking Derek straight in the eye and looked at the floor, causing a piece of hair to dangle delicately across her face. Derek raised his hand to her face and put the hair behind her ear. After what seemed like forever a small whisper was heard, "Why?"

"Why what Meredith? Why am i here? Why should you come back to Seattle? Why should you come back to me?"

"Why are you here," Meredith asked again.

"That's easy…"

"Doctor Grey! You still haven't gone down to room 315!" barked Dr Anderson. Meredith rolled her eyes and turned around to look up at her attending. Dr Anderson was a plump woman, with small eyes, a large nose and thin lips. In short, she looked very frightening. Meredith nodded and gathered her things from Derek. Just as she was about to leave she heard Derek's voice, clear and confident, "That is no way to talk to Mer…Dr Grey,"

Dr Anderson looked at him shocked. No one had ever spoken back to her.

"She is _my _intern," She replied aggressively, "Who are you anyway? I've seen you somewhere,"

Derek brushed himself off, stood up and looked at Dr Anderson, " I am Dr Derek Shepherd, Head of Neurosurgery at the Seattle Grace Hospital and i am here to talk to Meredith,"

"Dr Grey has work to do," Dr Anderson said.

"Well, in that case, you could post phone her duties for a while,"

"I don't do that,"

"Then i will speak to the chief of surgery,"

"The chief is busy,"

"I am sure he will be interested in hearing about one of his attendings harassing one of his interns,"

"I wasn't harassing her," replied Dr Anderson through gritted teeth.

"Let me have some time to talk to Doctor Grey, or i will go to your chief of surgery," Derek said, giving Dr Anderson a threatening glare. With that, Dr Anderson hesitantly retreated and walked down the hall.

"Impressive," Meredith said smirking, " But I'm not talking to you,"

Derek smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Hi there Doctor Montgomery,"

Addison looked up hesitantly from her file and smiled nervously. It was Matthew. Ever since she had kissed him she had been avoiding him. When she was around him she felt vulnerable and that was a feeling she didn't particularly enjoy.

"Matthew, hi," she replied uneasily.

"Look we really need to talk," he said suddenly. His face was serious and full of concern.

"Alright,"

"Tonight? Maybe at Joe's bar? I get off at 4:30"

Addison suddenly tensed up. Meeting a guy at Joe's wasn't the smartest thing to do and she knew it. However, Addison nodded in agreement. Matthew smiled sweetly and walked away.

_I am seriously screwed._

Meredith walked out of the hospital after a long 48 hour shift, her tote bag swung over her shoulder. She got in her car and noticed there was a piece of paper underneath her windscreen wipers, flapping in the breeze. Meredith rolled her eyes, thinking it was an advertisement. She snatched it off and was about to throw it away when she noticed it was a note. To Meredith Grey, from Derek Shepherd. _Oh shit._

_Don't read it_, a voice in her head instructed.

_Read it_, her conscience told her. Meredith carefully opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Meredith,_

_I am not leaving New York until you have heard what i have to say. I am not saying what i have to say in this letter. I came all the way from Seattle just to see you and the least you could do is hear me out so that my time here wouldn't be for nothing. I could tell you what i have to say in this letter and i know you would read it, but that is not the way i planned it. So please, meet me at Café Montego at 24 Sebring Ave, Manhattan at 5:00 tonight or i will continue to harass you at work._

_Love Derek_

_Ps. I know you are off by then so you can't have the excuse that you were working._

Meredith kept the note and looked at her watch. It was 4:30.

_Should i go?_ Meredith asked herself.

Addison walked cautiously into Joe's bar, looking for any sign of Matthew. She sighed with relief when she couldn't see him, but suddenly spotted him in a corner. He saw her and waved for her to come over.

_Be confident Addison. It will be alright._

"Hi," she said, sitting in the booth. He looked up, and soon cracked a smile.

"Hi," he whispered, as he traced the rim of his glass with his finger.

"So what did you want to ask me?" enquired Addison, even though she knew the answer.

"I want to talk about that kiss," he replied bluntly.

"Then do you mind if i order a drink?" she asked.

"No go ahead," Matthew mumbled, " It's on me,"

Addison ordered her drink, which was promptly supplied to their table.

"So, about that kiss," she said, taking a mouthful of her drink.

"Look you think that now i think we're some sort of star crossed lovers or some crap, but i don't think that. I do think you wanted that kiss however, and sure it might have been meaningless but it wasn't to me. I totally understand if you want to pretend like the kiss never happened so that we can go on with our lives. But if you want to take it further, into a relationship perhaps…"

"Whoa. Stop there. Firstly, i am sorry, but you're an intern, and I'm an attending. We can't have a relationship and you know it. Secondly, if you haven't heard, I've just ended my marriage to my husband of 11 years. Its too soon for me to have a relationship with anyone, let alone an intern. That kiss was a mistake. It should never have happened. But it did, and there's nothing we can do now but move on. I was tired and lonely, that was all there is to it. I'm sorry if you want more, but i can't provide that,"

Matthew nodded understandingly as Addison took the last gulp of her drink and walked away.

_Should i go?_ Thought Meredith as she drove down the streets of New York. She wasn't even thinking where she was driving.

_But what if… god i am sick of what if's._

Meredith was so consumed with her thoughts that couldn't believe where she had ended up.

_Well i guess my decision is made in that case._

Thank you guys for your fabulous reviews! They mean the world to me. I don't think this is my best chapter, but if you review i promise i will update soon! I have so many surprises and great ideas that will only come onto paper( or whatever) if you review. The wooing is going to begin next chapter and it is going to be great!( well i think so). But if you want me to update please review. I know you think that someone else will review and it will be okay but each update counts! So if you want the wooing to begin please review! You won't regret it!


	9. Questions and Answers

Chapter 9

Derek checked his watch for the millionth time as he threw the newspaper that he was reading onto the table in frustration. It was 5:30 and Meredith still hadn't made an appearance. Derek ordered his 2nd coffee and decided to wait a little longer. He sighed as he stared at the empty coffee cup the sat on the table.

_She's not coming,_ a little voice in his head said.

_She will come, _another voice said.

_Why should she come? All you've done is hurt her!_ the other voice replied.

_She will come. She's got to._

Derek's thoughts were interrupted as the waitress asked, "an espresso?"

"Uh, yeah," Derek replied, accepting the coffee that the waitress placed on the table.

_She's not coming._

"Scalpel," asked Addison, as she performed surgery on a pregnant woman's twins. She looked up at Matthew, who was assisting her in the procedure. She wished that someone else could have assisted her because his presence kept distracting her. They had been in the OR for three hours and Addison just wanted to get out of there. Her eyes kept scanning Matthew's masculine and toned body.

_This is freaking ridiculous,_ she thought to herself.

_She is so checking me out,_ Matthew thought, laughing to himself.

_Well, i might as well go in since I'm here, _thought Meredith as she parked her car outside the Café Montego. The Café Montego was a quaint little café, which was just outside the heart of the city. Meredith took in her surroundings as she cautiously walked into the café. It wasn't deserted but there were only a few people there. She scanned the café, searching for a sign of Derek.

_He's not here. Oh well._

Just as she turned to leave, she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She turned around slowly and walked over to his table.

_Oh my god. She turned up!_ thought Derek, as he watched her walk over to his table. She placed her bag on the floor and sat down, her sandy blonde hair tied neatly in a ponytail.

"You came,"

"I did. I didn't intend to though. I was just driving around and i found myself here," Meredith replied.

"Why don't you order something?" Derek said, flagging down a waitress.

"Uh, okay. I'll just have a mocha latte, thanks," Meredith told the waitress.

"I'm glad you came,"

"Yeah, well, what did you want to tell me," Meredith said, getting straight to the point. Derek sighed. This was his only chance to explain everything and he knew he better not blow it.

Addison and Matthew walked out of the OR, happy that the surgery was successful.

"I'm glad we were successful," Addison said, reached out for the tap. However, Matthew reached out for the same tap, their hands brushing quickly.

"Sorry," apologised Matthew, turning to use the next tap.

"Its alright," sighed Addison, cleaning her hands. They finished washing up and walked out of the room.

"You know, Add… I mean Doctor Montgomery, that was a good surgery," Matthew said, his husky voice driving Addison mad.

_Stop talking! Or i am going to do something i am seriously going to regret,_ said a voice in Addison's head.

"Don't you think?" he asked, tugging lightly on her hand. Addison looked down the deserted hallway, hoping to find a distraction. But to her dismay, there was none. She turned her attention to his hand lightly grasping her arm, before bringing her eyes to his. Suddenly she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him into an on-call room.

"I came here for a purpose. Not to visit family or anything. I came to see you and tell you how i feel. Ever since you left i felt as if a part of me was missing and everyday i found myself coming into the hospital, hoping you had returned. It was then i realised that i needed you in my life. You weren't a fling, Meredith. You weren't revenge. I fell in love with you and i still am. I know i made the mistake of my life by choosing Addison, but you have to understand that i did that under obligation. An obligation i am no longer obliged to. I divorced Addison just before i came out here. I divorced her because i realised i could no longer go on living a lie. I love you, Meredith. Not Addison, not anyone else. You are the one i want, need and love. Please Meredith, don't walk away from here without thinking about what i have just said. Please come back to Seattle with me,"

Meredith looked at Derek, stunned at what he had just said. He divorced Addison? He loved and still loves me? Oh my god. Suddenly common sense plummeted into her world.

"I can't Derek. I live here, in New York,"

"But your home is in Seattle. With me, with your friends, Izzie, George, Christina and even Alex,"

_This is just too much. I must get out of here!_

"I'm sorry, this is just too much," said Meredith getting out of her seat, grabbing her bag on the way out.

"Meredith wait! Before you leave, just answer me one question,"

"What?" Meredith asked, turning around.

"Why did you leave Seattle?"

Meredith stopped before replying," I don't have to tell you anything,"

With that, she turned and walked out the door. Derek ran after her, into the cold darkness outside.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE," yelled Derek, finally catching up to her.

"BECAUSE!" she yelled back.

"BECAUSE WHY!" Derek asked, grabbing her wrists.

"Because, everything was getting too hard, "she replied, softening, " I couldn't deal with you and Addison being a happy couple , the George thing made me the talk of the hospital again and my father… just waltzed into my life again. I thought going away would be the easiest solution. I didn't think anyone would care. I didn't think you'd care,"

"Of course i cared! Meredith i loved you and still do. I went to the airport to catch you and tell you that, i came all the way to New York just to tell you that. If the chief hadn't told me…"

"The CHIEF TOLD YOU?" Meredith exclaimed.

"If the chief hadn't told me, you would have left; i wouldn't know where you were or what happened to you. I would learn that a few years from now that you are happily engaged to some jack ass and we would meet again at some crappy conference and you would say how happy you were. I'd lie and say that Addi and i were happy together but really i would be dying inside cause I'd be thinking that the asshole you would be with didn't deserve you because i still want you because I'm still in love with you . I'd probably have a kid, out of dumb, meaningless sex, which i had while dreaming of making love to you instead of Addison. Then our partners and we would meet playing happy families, and you would find out that Burke got chief and that i'm an alcoholic since you left,"

Suddenly he noticed that tears were falling down Meredith face.

"I did want to tell you Derek! But i couldn't! I just couldn't! You know i am no good at goodbyes!"

"You don't have to say goodbye now. We're here in New York, together. We can make this work. You can come home,"

Derek couldn't ignore his feelings for Meredith any longer. He wanted to cure her pain. He slowly raised her head with his hand so that she was looking in his eyes. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers.

Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! They were greatly appreciated. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review if you want more because i am just getting started!


	10. choices

Chapter 10

Derek leaned in and kissed Meredith gently. Meredith didn't kiss him back. Her heart was racing a million miles per hour.

_I shouldn't be doing this!_ her conscience was screaming.

_But this feels so good! _her heart said.

_She doesn't want this,_ thought Derek sadly as he began to pull away…

"Now we really do need to talk about this," panted Matthew as he and Addison lay in an on call room together. Addison nodded in agreement, as her common sense started kick in.

_I am so freaking stupid! What was i thinking!_

Addison got off the bed and started searching for her clothes.

"Addison, we seriously have to talk about this. You just had sex with me,"

"Fine lets talk about this," Addison said as she put her scrub shirt back on.

"Where do we go from here? You say you're not ready for a relationship yet you keep kissing me and just then you took it further then that. I just need to know whether you're ready for this and what you want to do,"

Addison sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about his questions. What did she want? She definitely did not want to sabotage her career. It was the only thing she had left.

"I don't know, honestly. I wish i could tell you an answer, but the truth is i don't know what i want. I don't want my career or yours to go down the tube because of this. What i said to you in the bar is still true, but i guess i might be considering your offer. Its either that i might be falling for you or that you're the guy i am screwing to get over my husband. Sorry, i mean ex-husband. The thing is i don't know which answer it is,"

"Look, Addison i understand that you just divorced your husband of eleven years and i understand that is hard. But you can't just leave my hanging. I need to know an answer. I need to know whether this is worth putting my career on the line for," Matthew replied sincerely. Addison winced when she realised that what she was doing with Matthew could break her career.

"I need to think about this," Addison sighed as she walked out of the on-call room. She walked out of the hospital and towards her car. She sat in the drivers seat and rested her head on the steering wheel.

_Is love worth risking my career?_ Addison asked herself.

Just as Derek was about to pull away Meredith wrapped her, arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. Meredith didn't know whether she should be doing what she was doing, but it seemed right. She finally pulled away, gasping for air.

"You know, you can't just waltz back into my life and i can't just come back into yours. There are complications you know. For example, i live in New York and you live in Seattle," Meredith stated.

"Oh, i almost forgot, you live here in New York with that mean, cranky Doctor Anderson and i live in Seattle where your real home is with all of your friends and a resident who was actually nice to you," Derek replied, smirking.

"I can't just leave here, Derek,"

"Its not as if they will miss you that much, you've only been here for like a month!" Derek exclaimed.

"Uh hello, i have friends here you know,"

"Yeah, but if i recall correctly, you didn't have much of a problem leaving your friends in Seattle behind,"

Meredith hung her head sadly, he was right. She just packed up and left her life in Seattle. She just deserted her friends. But how could she make things right?

"What if the SGH doesn't want me back?" asked Meredith.

"They will be thrilled to have you back," Derek replied, raising her head with his hand so she was looking in the eye, " You could call Richard now if you like,"

Meredith smiled as Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. However, she shook her head sadly.

Izzie sat on the couch of Meredith' s house, eating a fresh batch of chocolate cupcakes. She was watching on of Ellis Grey's surgical tapes. A tear ran down her cheek as she remember the good times that all of them had watching those tapes. They used to order pizza, drink beer and eat popcorn. Every so often they would all groan as the gore became a bit too overwhelming. Sometimes Derek would come around and Meredith would snuggle in to him happily. But that was no more. Meredith was on the other side of the country now and she wasn't coming back. Suddenly the door burst open and Christina ran inside.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!"

Izzie looked up at her wearily, " What?"

"Mcdreamy hasn't been away for a week sick, he's been in New York. HE'S GONE AFTER MER!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shrieked Izzie, suddenly fully alert.

"YEAH! THE CHIEF BLURTED IT BACK OUT TO BURKE!"

"Oh my god! What if he finds her! We have to help her! We have to tell her!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Uh, earth to Izzie, Derek going after Mer is a good thing. He might bring her back!"

"But she doesn't want to be found!"

"Oh come on, she so does. She's probably been waiting for Mcdreamy to show up,"

"Mcdreamy is pretty romantic. I mean going all the way across the country and all,"

"Don't get all romantic on me; Burke's making me soft enough as it is,"

Izzie just laughed happily.

Addison sat in her car, still thinking about what choice she would make. Matthew was sweet, cute and kind. He would never hurt her or cheat on her. He was practically the perfect boyfriend. But it was so soon after Derek. Was she just screwing Matthew to get over him?

"I can't leave," Meredith sighed sadly.

"You mean you can't or you won't?"

"I can't,"

Thank you for all your reviews! I didn't get as much as i usually get so that is half the reason why i have taken so long to update! I told you i was serious when i said that how fast i update is up to you. Speaking of which, it still is up to you. If you want me to continue, please review!


	11. important decisions

Chapter 11

"What? Why?" Derek asked incredulously.

"You know why Derek. I heard that the SGH has replaced me with a guy called Matthew and there just aren't any spaces left," Meredith sighed sadly, hanging her head.

"Meredith, you will come back with me to Seattle," Derek said firmly, "I am not leaving here without you,"

Meredith smiled as Derek said this. She had waited so long for Derek to say that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. She had spent so many lonely nights curled up on the couch with no one to snuggle up to. She had woken up for so many days without someone beside her. She had spent so many days and nights without Derek. She was sick of fighting. She was sick of being mad. She was sick of being lonely. She honestly wanted to go back to Seattle and start over with Derek.

"That's sweet Derek, but i just don't think that's possible,"

Derek lifted Meredith's head so that she was looking him in the eye, "Just because it seems impossible doesn't mean we aren't going to try,"

_What the hell am i doing?_ Addison asked herself as she still sat in her car, deciding what to do with her situation with Matthew. Matthew was sweet, cute, sexy and she was comfortable with him. But was she actually in love with him? Bailey walked into the parking lot to go home when she noticed Addison sitting in her car with tears running down her face.

_Should i see what's wrong? _she asked herself.

_No. Tucker and William will be waiting. They probably want me to cook them dinner! I wish they could cook it themselves. But Addison does look pretty upset. Stupid woman! She always seems to accidentally to the wrong thing! Her luck must seriously be screwed._

"What the hell," muttered Bailey as she opened Addison's passenger seat door and sat inside.

"Bailey," choked Addison, wiping away her tears, " What are you doing here… in my car?"

"I'm here because my stupid conscience told me that i should see why you are so upset. That's why I'm here in your car. If my conscience hadn't showed up then i would be driving home to my son and husband who probably just want me to make dinner for them because Tucker is probably incapable of turning on a stove,"

"Oh," whispered Addison.

"So what is the problem?" Bailey asked impatiently.

"Nothing," mumbled Addison, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"I hope you realise that i am not stupid,"

Addison looked at Bailey. Before she could stop herself the words tumbled out of her mouth, " I… Matthew…i slept with him…OH MY GOD! DID I JUST TELL YOU THAT?"

Bailey sat there, not surprised. Her arms were crossed and her face showed no emotion.

"I guess that you can tell by my face that i am not surprised," Bailey replied.

"Why aren't you surprised?" asked Addison.

"Because Addison, anyone could spot the sexual tension between the two of you. Even a five year old could! I'm not going to yell at you or warn you because you attendings don't listen. All i can tell is that you have to decide whether this intern is worth it,"

With that, Bailey got out of the car and walked away.

Meredith stood there, tears streaming down her face. Derek was just making it harder for her. What if he couldn't get her a spot back in Seattle Grace Internship Program? Then what? She couldn't live without him now.

"Derek but what if you can't get me a position at the SGH! Then what!" cried Meredith in frustration.

"Then we will get you a position at another hospital in Seattle!"

"Those programs are nothing compared to the one Seattle Grace has," Meredith spat.

"If we can't get you your position back at the SGH and you don't want to go to any other hospital in Seattle then i will move here," Derek explained, grabbing her hands as she tried to walk away. Meredith stopped. He would actually move across the country just to be with her.

"Derek, you can't do that. What about the Seattle Grace Hospital? You can't leave, you just moved there less than a year ago,"

"They can't deny me the right to resign," Derek replied.

"I can't let you do that. This is your career we are talking about. This is a big thing. You can't just drop everything because i decided to move to New York and you want to be with me,"

"Uh, yes it can,"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Derek…"

"First we are going to try and regain your position at the SGH. I am not taking no for an answer," Derek said firmly, " I am not and will not lose you again,"

Addison finally reached the hotel room that she was now occupying until she figured out what to do.

God, this is just one huge mess, she thought to herself. She unlocked the door and fell helplessly onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

I have to make a decision. And i have to make that decision tonight.

" Derek…"

"Meredith! We will work this out! It will all end up fine, trust me," Derek pleaded.

"Trust you? After what you did to me?" Meredith asked incredulously.

Derek stood there shocked. She still had doubts about how much he really loved her.

"So you don't trust me," Derek said, hurt oozing out of his words.

"No! I do, its just you did break my heart,"

"So flying across the country just to get you back doesn't even make up for half of that," Derek replied, smirking.

Meredith's face began to crack a smile. She tilted her head to a side before sighing," It only makes up for half of it. The other half you have to show me how much you love me,"

"And how would you like me to show you how much a love you?" Derek asked mischievously.

"Oh, I'm sure you already have some ideas," Meredith replied cheerfully, walking away.

Hey guys, i am so sorry i didn't update since last week, but i just started school after the holidays and i have been really busy. I would update sooner if i had more reviews though…

If everyone who read this story reviewed, whether it be two words long or a sentence long then i would definitely update 100 times quicker. But it all depends if you decide to review… so please review. You know you want to.


	12. Sealed with a kiss

Meredith walked into the locker room of the New York County Hospital, an unmistakable smile plastered on her face.

"You look happy," noted Katie as Meredith opened her locker door.

"Too happy," growled Dr Anderson as she opened the door, her eyes a metal detector for hapiness. Meredith shrugged. Today was going to be a good day.

"Um excuse me ladies, but do you know where i might find a Dr Meredith Grey?" a handsome man asked.

"Uh...um...you would find her in...um... room 3105," the nurse replied, taken a back by the man's handsome features. As the man walked down the hallway, the nurse muttered, " Meredith Grey is one lucky woman,"

"So MR Stephens, the surgery went well and all of the tumor was removed. You are expected to make a full recovery," Meredith informed her patient. The old man nodded happily as he rasped a small, " Thank you,"

Meredith walked out of the door, glad that her shift was nearly over when she saw the one person she had wanted to see all day. Derek. He had a large bunch of red roses in hand and a MCdreamy smile plastered on his face.

"Derek..." sighed Meredith, still in awe of the roses.

"There are for you," he replied, presenting her with the flowers, " I hear red is the romantic colour and roses are beautiful, just like you,"

"Did you think of that or did the florist tell you that?" laughed Meredith, inhaling the roses's sweet scent.

"The florist, but i did think of how beautiful you and roses are,"

"Thank you,"

"Can we talk?" asked Derek.

"Um...yeah...sure.." Meredith replied, leading Derek to an empty exam room.

"Derek these are beautiful but... I am work Derek! Do you know how mad Dr Anderson would be if she saw you and these!"

"Does it look like i care?" Derek said

"No, " sighed Meredith.

"I rang Richard today," Derek said suddenly.

"You did?" squeaked Meredith. Derek nodded.

"And... they said they will have to see whether you can come back. Because as i guess you already know they have replaced you with an idiot called Matthew,"

"Did Richard actually call him an idiot?" Meredith giggled.

"Well... no. But i think he's an idot because he is standing in the way of you coming back to Seattle,"

"I see,"

Meanwhile in Seattle, Addison was trying to decide what she wanted to do with Matthew. She paced up and down her room, hoping the answer would rear its head. But it didn't. She thought. And waited. And thought some more. But no matter how hard she tried she could not draw the line between lust and love. She soon realised she didn't remember what love was. So she picked up the phone...

Meredith smiled as she stared deep into Derek's eyes. The moment was lost, however, when Derek started putting down the blinds.

"And what do you think is going to happen in here?" giggled Meredith.

"I don't know...you tell me," he muttered.

"Well..."

Before Meredith could utter anything, her lips were silenced with his kiss.


End file.
